


A Lost Kitten Under A Rainbow Umbrella

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Adora Grows Up In Bright Moon AU, Alternate Universe, Catra gets abanonded by the Horde, Childhood Friends, F/M, Micah never 'dies' AU, Rain, Sneaking Out, The Rebellion Stole Adora AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: When King Micah and Queen Angella couldn’t get pregnant, they may or may not have stolen a baby from another planet to raise as their own. Now, an eight-year-old Princess Adora spends her days running around the castle gardens with her little sister, Princess Glimmer.But today it’s raining, and Adora doesn’t like to follow the rules all the time, but she never expected to stumble across a little cat girl hiding under a soaked cardboard box when she ventured beyond the castle gates.Based on this art I found: https://www.instagram.com/p/CH8nMZvHZO8/Side note about the Angella and Micah stealing Adora thing: I'll just say this.Angella always hated Marlena, but that's not my story to tell ;)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	A Lost Kitten Under A Rainbow Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> yes Adora is still She-Ra in this AU but that hasn't happened yet. No the drama of the show does not happen either because Catra lives with Adora and Adora never leaves her. So, it's just a really happy AU.  
> But that isn't this story.

“No Adora, it’s pouring. You can’t go out.”

Queen Angella stood at the doorway of her older daughter’s room, watching the blonde press her face against the glass in front of her balcony as rain came down outside.

“Pleeaassee?” Adora begged. 

“No, Adora. It’s too muddy.”

Adora huffed.

“I’ll wear boots.”

“I said no, Adora. Now go find something else to do.”   
Adora dramatically sank to the floor with a groan. Angella smiled, shaking her head as she left Adora to her own devices.

Glimmer suddenly appeared at the doorway.

“I don’t know why you wanna go out there so bad. It’s gross.”

“I don’t like staying inside. Come on! Let’s sneak out! Get our raincoats and boots and umbrellas and go out!”

Glimmer shook her head.

“That’s a horrible idea. We’ll get caught. I’m not going out.” Glimmer turned on her heel and walked away. Adora groaned.

“Fine, I’ll just go myself,” Adora mumbled. She pulled herself to her feet and ran to her closet, digging through it for her yellow raincoat and boots. She adjusted her ponytail, then wiggled underneath her bed to reach for her umbrella. She pulled out the rainbow-striped covering and then opened her balcony doors.

Adora’s bedroom was on the second floor, so it wasn’t that far of a drop. Thankfully, there were soft bushes beneath her balcony. “Here’s goes nothing,” she whispered as Adora opened her umbrella and shut the door behind her. She carefully climbed over the railing and jumped down to the ground.

“Oww…” she mumbled as she lightly hit her head. She held the umbrella above her and rubbed at the spot. She climbed to her feet and began to wander the gardens, jumping into puddles and running her hand over wet flowers.

Adora knew she would get caught if she stuck around the gardens. Her eyes drifted towards the gates that led out beyond the castle. She smiled and dashed towards them.

It had been a while since she left the castle grounds. With the war going on her mom liked to keep her and Glimmer inside and safe. Adora didn’t mind, the castle was huge and the grounds were even bigger. But sometimes she wanted more.

She slipped out of the gates and began to walk along the bridge that led her away from Bright Moon. Adora soon found herself in the Whispering Woods. It was dark but there was less rain coming down as the trees blocked it. Adora walked through the woods, looking for any creatures hiding among the shrubbery. 

She heard a small cough to her left and stopped. She spun around, looking for the source of it.

“Hello?” Adora called out. She got no response.

She bit her lip. She knew that she heard something. It sounded like some little animal. They could be injured or hurt and Adora had to find them. She began to walk towards where she thought she heard the sound.

As she walked off the path, she heard some shuffling and a small sneeze. Then she spotted the source of the noises.

A medium-sized cardboard box sat nestled between two trees. It was turned over so that something could be underneath it and not be seen and be protected from the rain. Adora raced towards it.

She held her umbrella over the box. It did little to help the soaked cardboard, but that wasn’t what she was worried about. She carefully lifted up the box.

She heard a hissing sound and was met with two eyes staring back at her from the darkness, one blue and one yellow. She smiled wide, her tooth gap on full display.

“Hi there,” she said. She pulled the box off all the way so she could see the creature. Underneath it was a small little kid with fluffy cat ears and a tail. She was covered in fur that was soaking wet. She was crying and hissed at Adora. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m Adora, what’s your name?” The kitten didn’t respond. 

She didn’t look that much younger than Adora, but she was much smaller and looked a lot weaker. She had messy hair that poofed out all around her and Adora gently reached a hand out to smooth it down.

“It’s okay, what’s your name?” The girl didn’t say anything. She huddled in on herself more and Adora looked up to make sure her umbrella fully covered her even if it meant Adora herself was getting wet.

“Do you have a name?” Adora asked. After a moment, the girl shook her head no. Adora gasped, then smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to give you one. Hmm…” Adora thought. 

“So, you’re a cat. Ado-ra. Cat-ra. Catra! We can call you Catra! Do you like that name?” Catra seemed to ponder this before nodding.

“Catra it is then. Come on, it’s pouring out here. I’ll take you home, get you some new clothes and all cleaned up, does that sound nice?” Catra just shivered in response. Adora held her hand out to her, a sweet smile on her face while she waited for Catra to decide what to do. Catra shivered again and hissed. Her eyes were filled with tears.

She eventually reached a hand out and took Adora’s. Her little hand was shaking and her claws dug into Adora’s hand as she took it. Adora just kept smiling at her.

“It’s okay. Come on.” Adora helped Catra up. She realized now that she was just wearing a small tattered bodysuit and a pair of tattered leggings. Adora frowned. 

She led Catra through the woods, making sure that the umbrella stayed above her the whole time.

“Wait, here.” Adora stopped and handed Catra the umbrella. “Hold this.” Catra looked at Adora skeptically but obeyed. Adora took off her raincoat and then helped Catra put it on. She pulled the hood up over her head. “There, that should help keep you warm and dry until we get there.” She watched as Catra gave her a very small smile. Adora beamed. She took her umbrella back and wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders.

They slipped back in through the castle gates and walked up towards the main entrance when they got back to Bright Moon. Adora suddenly remembered that she wasn’t supposed to be out, and her parents would most certainly be mad at her for leaving, but she hoped that they would take pity on her and help Catra up. She stopped when they got to the door and saw that the King and Queen stood there, looking angry. Glimmer stood between them, a smug grin on her face.

“And there she is now.” The pink-haired princess spoke.

“Adora!” Queen Angella raced over to her and pulled her away from Catra.

“Mom! Hold on! Wait!”

“Adora! You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt by sneaking out like that! And you brought someone home!”

“I found her under a cardboard box all alone in the rain, I couldn’t just leave her there! She didn’t even have a name until I gave her one!”

“She’s wearing Horde colors. It’s a trap, Adora. They’re trying to spy on us so they can attack the castle. We have to send her away,” Angella told her. Adora stomped her foot, mud splashing.

“We can’t send her back! She’s innocent! Just look at her!” Adora gestured towards Catra, who was curled in on herself and hugging Adora’s much larger raincoat around herself. Micah threw up some magic, a roof over the top of the group so he could walk out. He kneeled down in front of Catra.

“What’s this name that Adora gave you, sweetheart?”

Catra was quiet for a little while. Adora looked at her, eyes pleading for her to just speak so they would trust her.

“C-Catra,” Catra finally spoke. Glimmer stood on the porch, arms crossed.

“We can’t trust her!” Glimmer whined.

“She’s just a little kid like you girls, I’m sure she’s harmless. We can at least bring her in and get her warmed up and dried off while the storm passes.

Angella sighed.

“I suppose if we bring her in we should keep her. But Adora, she’s your responsibility. You’re gonna have to teach her everything you know. I’m sure if she came from the Horde her education is very lacking.” Angella put a hand on Adora’s back and the other on Catra’s and led the two girls inside.

"Tattletale," Adora coughed at Glimmer as they walked by. Glimmer glared at her.

Micah scooped up a pouting Glimmer and carried her in.

Angella led Adora and Catra to a large bathroom on the first floor.

“You two get cleaned up and I’ll see if some of Glimmer’s old clothes are small enough for Catra.” Angella shut the door to leave them to get cleaned. Adora walked over to the bathtub.

“Here, a warm bath will help get all the dirt and stuff off of you.”  
Catra let Adora lead her, seemingly not familiar with the simple act of bathing. Adora was okay with that, helping her strip and climb into the bath and wash her fur and hair.

Most of her hair was matted and tangled and it took close to half an hour for Adora to get it washed and detangled.

A guard brought them both clean clothes halfway through Catra’s bath.

Catra finally spoke once Adora was done detangling her hair and brushing her fur.

“Are you a princess?” she asked. Adora nodded.

“Of course. Princess Adora of Bright Moon. Technically, I’m the oldest but I can’t connect to the Moon Stone. I’m adopted, and only a blood-related princess can connect to a runestone. So Glimmer gets all the cool powers. But that’s okay, I still love living here with my family.” Adora smiled. “And now you get to a part of it too.”

Catra thought about this. “Bu princess are mean and dangerous. They wanna hurt us.” Adora shook her head.

“No, they don’t Catra. I’m a princess, and I don’t wanna hurt you. I’m not mean, am I?” Adora wrapped the towel around Catra’s shoulders once she was mostly dried off.

“I-I guess not. You’re nice. But the sparkly one was mean.” Adora sadly smiled.

“Yeah, she can be kind of rude. But she doesn’t wanna hurt you.”

“Promise?” Catra asked, big eyes looking up at Adora. Adora nodded.

“Promise.”

Adora ran a hand through Catra soft hair, lightly scratching her ears.

“Okay, here are your clothes. I’m gonna get cleaned up now. Just wait here and then we’ll get a snack and I’ll show you my room!” Adora handed Catra the clothes the used to belong to Glimmer and started to get herself clean, brushing away the grass on her pants and drying her hair. Catra slowly got dressed in the corner of the room, then waited for Adora to finish up.

Adora took her to the kitchen and made them each a tuna fish sandwich. 

“Try it, you’ll like it,” she said, holding the sandwich out to Catra. Catra took it hesitantly, taking a small bite. Once she had tried it, her eyes brightened and she dove in, eating the entire thing before Adora had even taken three bites. Adora giggled.

“Here, finish mine.” Adora handed her the rest of her sandwich and Catra ate it, going slower this time as Adora watched her. They started the walk to Adora’s room while Catra ate.

Adora took Catra’s hand in hers and led her to her bedroom. Catra’s eyes lit up as she saw the bed.

“Is-is that your bed?” Catra asked. Adora nodded.

“Yeah? What about it?”

She watched Catra walk towards it hesitantly. She gently laid a hand on it, then laid down on it and curled up. 

“It’s so comfy!” she said. Adora smiled.

“So, you came from the Horde? Did you not have a bed like this there?” Adora slid down next to her. Catra shook her head. 

“No, we slept on beds as hard as the floor.” 

“Oh. That’s sad.” Adora pulled her knees up to her chest. “Why did you leave there?”

“Somebody took me and brought me to the woods in just that box right before it started raining.”

Adora felt her bottom lip tremble.

“That’s horrible! We’re never gonna leave you like that, ever!” Adora threw her arms around Catra. “Do you like it here?”

“It’s ight,” Catra said sleepily. Adora giggled.

“You love it here, I can tell.”

Catra didn’t say anything but smiled to herself.

Adora decided to lay down too, curling up next to her new friend. She had never been happier to disobey her mother’s rules.


End file.
